


Kuroshitsuji: Phantomhive Blood

by Veilstrom



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veilstrom/pseuds/Veilstrom
Summary: A crossover encounter between the worlds of Kuroshitsuji and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood.





	Kuroshitsuji: Phantomhive Blood

**~The Queen's Orders~**

January 30th, 1889.

Far out in the outskirts of London, England lies the large and grandiose Phantomhive household. Home to many servants and the well-known Phantomhive family, it serves as an icon of English wealth and prosperity.

The young Earl Ciel Phantomhive sits in his office, flipping through various papers that have little importance to him. He leans back in his chair, wondering when he'll have to go to a company meeting, or when Elizabeth will visit - while they may not be what he entirely wants, they are the most likely things to happen so he doesn't die of boredom.

"My Lord," Sebastian, the near monochromatic and slender butler, enters the office with a letter in his hand; "the Queen has requested you visit a certain individual". Earl Phantomhive takes the letter, looking through it with mild intrigue.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"To my cute boy,_

_I do hope you are doing well these days, especially with how busy everything has been as of late. As for myself, I've heard that the police investigating the Windknight's Lot disappearances have identified a man who may know something about them. While the disappearances have stopped, I do wish to know anything that might have happened._

_In this letter is the address of this man. Be careful, it is in the slums of Ogre Street. You should be able to recognize him with his bowler hat and long, blonde hair; I hope all goes well. - Victoria"_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

With this location in mind, Ciel Phantomhive orders Sebastian to send Bard, the household's chef, to his office.

Bard steps in with a puzzled yet honest look on his face, his hand grazing his blonde hair after hours of preparing for that night's dinner.

Ciel looks up at him, holding a paper with the address written in fine print; "Bard, I need you to visit this residence later tonight. Here, you will talk with a man and arrange a time and location for a meeting."

Bard folds his arms; "I'm a bit busy at the moment workin' on dinner, plus there's also desert that I haven't eve-"

"I'll have Sebastian take care of the rest while you're out," Says Ciel, thanking that he doesn't need to worry about another potential disaster meal that night; "Since we don't have any footmen, you're the best one capable for the job." He hands Bard the paper with the address, along with the physical description of the man that he must meet on the backside.

Bard puts the note in his back pocket; "Alright, young master! I promise not to fail my order!" As he is about to close the office door, Ciel raises his hand and makes one last addition: "Be sure you bring. . . protection."

Bard nods and shuts the door.

**~The Ogre Street Encounter~**

Later that night, Bard changes out of his chef's attire and takes the reins of the horse-drawn carriage that's taken care of by Finnian, the gardener. He speeds down the road, determined to make the arrangements as soon as possible.

The night is pitch black, without anyone in sight. Orge Street is filled with the stench of misery; a place where 'wrong' is 'right', and where the shattered windows and broken doors keep any chance of the flats being kept warm.

Bard eases the horse, and steps down from the carriage.

"Alright, guess everyone's indoors. . . now where do I find this guy?"

He takes the note out from his back pocket, and begins looking for any matching addresses on the various flats. After several minutes of searching, he has yet to find where the place is, let alone the man he needs to find.

"I'm starting to wonder if people even live here," Bard looks around and begins to wonder if he's willing to accept the pay cut if he heads back now.

_"The hell is that?!"_

Barely visible in the shadows is a large cat, viciously tearing into what appears to be a puppy. The cat notices Bard, and scurries off into the night with its prey in its teeth.

A voice from behind Bard comments, "Oh, that's Sparks! He's a regular stray around here".

Bard quickly turns himself around, his hand placed near his pocket where he stored a pistol for, as the young master said, "protection".

"Woah, there! I'm so sorry if I scared you, I was only telling my old friends the good news about Mr. Joestar. Do you know of him?" The strange man tips his bowler hat up, a smile on his face. He stands with a long dark coat and has quite the muscular build, along with a scar on his left cheek.

Bard, while still cautious, eases up at the sight of the stranger's honesty; "I've never heard of him. Who are you, anyway?"

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Robert E. O. Speedwagon, a close friend of Jonathan Joestar".

"The name's Bardroy. Say, are you the guy I'm looking for?" Bard shows Speedwagon the note he had received from Ciel, and Speedwagon nods in approval.

"I need to set up a meeting with you and my young master Earl Phantomhive. Somethin' about a "Lot", I think..."

Speedwagon thinks for a moment and replies with, "I have a great idea! I'll have Jonathan and Erina meet with him. Earl Phantomhive is only 13, right? They're both wonderful with children!" He shakes Bard's hand wildly; Bard smiles, amazed by Speedwagon's brimming positivity.

"Does 9 AM on February 1st sound good? At the coffee shop on Midland Road?" Says Speedwagon, with his hands now in his pockets.

"Sure, that'll work alright." Bard says, now remembering that he's still in a dangerous slum.

"Got it! I'll hurry and tell them about it; I'll say it's a "pre-marriage get-together"." Speedwagon responds, now walking away in the dark night.

Bard starts walking back to the carriage, hoping he doesn't run into any thugs or slingers on the way back, and hears faintly in the distance: "Hey, if you're not busy, let's meet again some time!"

He gets back up onto the carriage and makes his way back to the Phantomhive manor, satisfied that he was able to make the arrangements.

**~Final Preparations~**

January 31st, 1889

At the Phantomhive mansion during midday, Ciel Phantomhive paces in the foyer thinking of what questions to ask Jonathan Joestar, among other plans for the meeting. "Should I be direct and ask him immediately about Windknight's Lot? Should I be prepared in case he becomes a threat? And what should I do about this "Erina"?"

He ultimately gives up and decides to hold off on thinking about it for a little while. Before Ciel is able to make his way to the dining hall for lunch, Mey-Rin, the maid, dashes into the room - nearly tripping over herself.

"Young master!" She exclaims, "Lady Elizabeth is heeere!" Ciel's fiance, Elizabeth, runs straight towards Ciel from the entryway like a bat out of hell.

"Ciiiel! It's so great to see you again!" Mey-Rin leaves the two alone, and goes off to polish the fine china in the luxury room. Ciel holds his arms up in defense, but this proves useless when she squeezes him in a tight hug, trapping Ciel's arms in-between each other.

"What. . . are you doing here?" Ciel barely lets out as he's being kept in Elizabeth's loving embrace. Elizabeth releases Ciel, who gives a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go do something tomorrow! Please, it's been a while since we went out together..." She holds her hands together, excitedly waiting for his response.

Ciel begins to go off; "Not tomorrow, I need to have an important talk wi-" He then stops, and realizes something.

"If I bring Lizzie along with me, that will not only please her, but it should also give Erina someone else to talk to! I need to focus my time talking with Jonathan, not Erina."

He composes himself and says, "Lizzie, I actually would like you to come with me tomorrow - I'm visiting a couple that's going to be wed soon."

Elizabeth giggles with glee; "Oh Ciel, that's wonderful! I would love to hear all about them!"

Ciel sets his hand behind his head; "Uh. . . You'll have to find out when we get there." Elizabeth sighs, but nods in understanding.

"Just be sure to get here early tomorrow morning." Says Ciel, now tired yet satisfied with Elizabeth's sudden visit.

"I will; I'll see you tomorrow!" Elizabeth smiles, her face radiating a positive glow, and quickly walks back towards the entrance.

Ciel looks forward to tomorrow with Elizabeth, but his mind snaps back to his main objective: Windknight's Lot and Jonathan Joestar.

**~The Crossing of Paths~**

February 1st, 1889

The day of the coffee shop meetup has arrived; Ciel and Elizabeth both dress nicely for the occasion. They have Sebastian handle the carriage ride there. Sebastian rides through the bustling streets of London, stopping at the surprisingly quiet Midland Road.

Ciel had ordered Sebastian before Elizabeth arrived at the manor earlier that morning to keep a close eye on them from outside the shop, only to come in when ordered. He wanted to avoid suspicion from the other patrons, especially Jonathan.

The two step inside the establishment, and sit down in one of the booth seats. Elizabeth looks towards Ciel and asks, "So where are they now?" Ciel looks around the coffee shop and at the few other couples, and wonders if any of them are Jonathan and Erina.

"Excuse me, but are you Ciel Phantomhive?"

Both Ciel and Elizabeth look up to see an incredibly large man of 195 cm, with muscles that are barely contained in his clothes. His wild-esqe brown hair combined with his physique makes him seem intimidating, but his gentle face and behavior gives off saintly vibes.

Standing next to him is a smiling blonde woman in a dress, who takes quick notice of Elizabeth.

Ciel, still reeling back in shock at the man's size, answers; "That's right, I'm Earl Phantomhive. Are you Mr. Joestar...?"

"Yes! I'm very pleased to meet you!" Jonathan Joestar then gestures to the woman; "This is Erina Pendleton; we've known each other since when we were kids."

Erina comments; "Jonathan, you don't need to call me by "Pendleton" much longer; Tell them the big news!"

Jonathan, in his modesty, clarifies; "Well, we're actually getting married tomorrow. We actually had to make arrangements just to get some free time to come here-"

Elizabeth tells Jonathan, "I wish both of you a happy wedding!", and compliments Erina on her dress.

The soon-to-be-weds sit down with Ciel and Elizabeth; Jonathan lets Ciel out of the booth so he can sit next to him without accidentally pushing him against the wall.

They all order their drinks and begin talking casually; Ciel chooses not to be direct so soon and waits for the right time. Elizabeth wonders why the owner of the coffee shop is working, since he looks awfully sick.

Elizabeth politely asks Erina, "Miss Erina, how did you and Mr. Joestar meet each other?"

Erina blushes, and says to her, "Well, back when we were only 13 or so, Jonathan helped me by taking my doll back from two young boys. We started to meet up more often, but..." She stares down and sighs, but looks back up when Jonathan intervenes.

"Don't worry about that now, Erina!"  
"You're right, that's all behind us now."

Jonathan then faces Elizabeth, and elaborates; "She lived in India for the next seven years due to her father's work as a doctor, so we couldn't see each other until she moved back not long ago - we actually only met back up again after an incident landed me in the hospital."

Touched by their history together, Elizabeth chuckles and says, "Aw! I suppose fate really does draw the right people back together!"

Ciel, not wanting to waste too much time for - albeit intriguing - conversation, says to the group, "I did want to get Jonathan and Erina some sweets as a gift for coming, but I forgot to get any beforehand. Any store that sells Funtom candy would gladly give you some if you told them it was from me!" He makes a subtle hand gesture visible from outside the window, signaling Sebastian to start 'Plan S'.

Sebastian dashes off to the nearest candy store, which was thankfully less than a street away, and pays off the person behind the counter to give a bundle of Funtom candy to anyone that mentions Ciel Phantomhive.

Erina offers herself to go to that candy store, and Elizabeth decides to go with her, wanting to know all about their post-wedding plans. This leaves Ciel and Jonathan alone in the coffee shop.

**~Hamon Energy - The Ripple of Life~**

Now that they're both alone, Ciel can't waste any precious second he has. "Mr. Joestar, what do you know about Windknight's Lot?" Ciel asks Jonathan with a serious and somewhat intimidating tone.

"Windknight's Lot?" Jonathan says still very calm, yet surprised by the sudden question; "I know of the town, yes. Is there anything specific you wanted to know about it?"

The shop, now completely vacant save for them and the rather pale shop owner, is filled with a tense atmosphere. "This is the time", thinks Ciel; "I'm going to find out what happened to those disappeared people regardless of what Jonathan does or says next."

"Yes, there is." Ciel stares Jonathan dead on, prepared for anything that may happen next; "about two months ago, seventy-three people went missing in the town of Windknight's Lot - a farmer reported that he spotted 4 men in the area smash a strange mask into pieces. I assume you were one of them, perhaps?"

Ciel was not prepared for what happened next.

Jonathan Joestar, without hesitation, told Ciel Phantomhive, "I will tell you what happened, but you must keep it a secret to you and you alone. Even Erina doesn't know what happened."

Stunned by his lack of any form of resistance, Ciel takes a moment to readjust himself; "O-of course!" Ciel listens intently to what Jonathan has to say.

Jonathan pulls out a small photograph out of his pocket, and sets it on the table; "Do you see this man here, Ciel?"

Ciel responds with, "I do. Who is this?" He wonders what this has to do with the disappearances.

The man in the photograph is tall and blonde, with a furrowed brow and eyes that seem to hide dark secrets. Like Jonathan, he is very muscular and is wearing a dark suit.

"This is the last photo that was taken of my step-brother. . . Dio Brando. . ." Says Jonathan, starring into the photo deeply.

"Dio. . . Brando." Ciel repeats, almost as if he can't believe a man can have such a name.

Jonathan, cautious of anyone else hearing, lowers his voice to where only him and Ciel may hear; "He was the one that had used that "strange mask" on himself, transforming himself from a man into a monster. . . A vampire! He turned the residents of Windknight's Lot into zombies to do his bidding!"

Nearly ready to call Jonathan crazy, Ciel exclaims, "He turned into a vampire?! And made zombies? Are you- ". He catches himself, remembering his deal with a demon and his interactions with Grim Reapers, accepting that anything can be possible; ". . . are you sure?"

Jonathan nods earnestly; "I am certain. He used the mask after he was caught trying to poison our father - he bought the poison from an oriental man named Wang Chan. He, too, was made into a zombie by Dio."

Ciel is reminded of the time Lau told him about the poison-seller that worked nearby one of his opium dens, and how he suddenly vanished one day. That's one mystery solved.

"And is Dio Brando dead, Jonathan? What happened to the zombies?"

"After I had barely survived my first encounter with Dio's new form, I received training from Baron Zeppeli in the art of Hamon. After many trials and hardships, I was able to defeat Dio and the remaining zombies." Jonathan lightly sets his hands on the rim of the cup his drink is in; "I'm going to demonstrate the power of Hamon!"

Puzzled, Ciel watches the cup and the coffee within it. Jonathan closes his eyes and tells Ciel, "You must concentrate on your breathing." He begins to take in as much air as he can, and releasing it in the same way.

"Koooooooh. . ." Suddenly, ripples appear on the surface of the coffee! A bright, almost electrical energy surges through Jonathan's arms and into the cup!

Ciel's eyes widen in awe. Jonathan explains, "This Hamon energy has power much like sunlight, destroying anything undead - especially vampires!"

While Jonathan is performing this demonstration, the pale shop owner gazes intently at the two of them. "Ugyheheheh!", The shop owner mumbles; "This is it! I can avenge Lord Dio and do the job he couldn't do!" The man sheds off his own skin, revealing it to be a facade made from the remains of the actual deceased shop owner. His true appearance is far more gastly, almost like he was a survivor of a poisonous gas.

The zombie lunges from behind the counter at Ciel and Jonathan, screeching; "Wryyyyy! For Lord Dioooo!" The two turn to face menace, both surprised for two different reasons.

For Ciel: _"A zombie?! So he wasn't bluffing?!"_

For Jonathan: _"A zombie?! I thought we destroyed them all!"_

Just then, a few pieces of silverware fly into the coffee shop and pierce the zombie, pinning it against the back wall. Sebastian walks into the shop, knives in hand, and says to Jonathan, "Would you like me to finish it, or would you like to have the honor?"

Not aware of who Sebastian is, but grateful for the help, Jonathan replies with, "Certainly. Ciel, let me show you properly!" He let's Ciel out of the aisle and stands in front of the zombie, who's still struggling to break free from the cutlery.

"I won't let Dio's legacy hurt another soul! Take this: _Coffee Hazel Overdriiive!_ " Jonathan releases a large amount of Hamon into the the coffee cup, and throws the coffee onto the zombie, who burns up and dissolves like acid.

**~Farewells~**

Ciel composes himself after the surprise attack, and tells Jonathan, "I didn't plan for you to meet or even see him, but this is Sebastian, my butler. I had him keep watch from the outside."

"I've never seen a normal butler throw knives with such strength and precision!" Jonathan goes to shake Sebastian's hand, but he declines, not sure if any Hamon energy is still in his hands.

Sebastian smiles; "Your flattery is welcomed, but you don't need to say anything. I'm simply. . . one hell of a butler."

_"Ciel!" "Jonathan!"_

Elizabeth and Erina, who's holding a gift basket filled to the brim with sweets, are hurrying back from the candy store.

"Are you both alright? We heard something going on and came as soon as we could!", Erina says in a worried tone. Elizabeth takes notice of Sebastian and asks, "Ciel, why is Sebastian here? I thought he was back in the carriage?"

"Oh, he just came in to see how things were going. Sebastian, could you please ready the carriage?" Sebastian looks down at Ciel, says "Yes, my lord." and walks outside to prepare for the trip back to the manor.

Jonathan looks at the clock on the wall, and notices what time it is; "Goodness, it's nearly 11:30! I didn't realize that it had been so long! Erina, still need to get ready for our wedding tomorrow."

Erina holds her hand to her mouth; "Oh, you're right! But we should still say our goodbyes."

The two parties, now standing facing each other from outside the coffee shop, exchange their farewells.

Ciel looks Jonathan in the eyes and says to him, "Jonathan, I'm glad that everything went well for this get-together. I was honestly surprised by your honesty; something that I don't see often in the people I've met before."

"I'm glad that you think that, Ciel." He whispers in a low tone; "And I trust that everything that happened here will be our secret."

Erina slightly bows at Elizabeth; "We had a great time! You were so nice when asking me about me and Jonathan. . . you know, if we ever had a daughter, I think I'd name her Elizabeth."

Elizabeth giggles; "That's a great idea, Mrs. Pend- I mean, Mrs. Joestar! I hope you two have a happy wedding and a wonderful honeymoon!"

With that being said, Erina and Jonathan walk off, not before waving back before they turn out of site. The young lord and his fiance walk to the carriage, hand in hand, both having enjoyed that morning together with the other couple.

As Elizabeth is getting into the carriage, Ciel tells her, "Lizzie, there's one last thing I have to do." He paces back to the front door of the establishment, and flips the sign on the door from 'open' to 'closed'.

The two head back the Phantomhive manor, where Elizabeth continued to stay until later that evening.

**~The Mixing of Two Fates~**

That would be the first and last time Ciel and Jonathan would ever cross paths, due to circumstances that would occur not a week after. But Ciel would not forget Mr. Joestar.

Making an exception to his job as the Queen's Watchdog, he purposefully told her misinformation about the Windknight's Lot disappearances - a story about a midnight bandit raid was enough to satisfy the Queen's expectations.

Ciel would never be able to create Hamon energy like Jonathan could, he thought, since his asthma attacks would hinder his breathing. But he really didn't need more than Sebastian, when it comes to offense.

However, one might say that the meeting between the two proved to influence even the continuation of fate. Ciel's life would parallel Jonathan's even more in the months following that fateful day - even if he might not have known it himself.

In the end, what happened at that lone coffee shop on Midland Road will only be remembered by those that had been there in that exact moment.

**All, but one.**

**~Aftermath~**

Later that night, on the quiet street of Midland Road, a small candle light is barely visible from the coffee shop.

"Gyehehe. . . my, how interesting." A man with long, silver hair investigates what remains of the zombie, which isn't much outside of clothes and coffee stains; "I've never seen or heard of someone back from the dead speak fluently, let alone have a form of intelligence."

The man turns towards the door, ready to make his leave; "It's a shame I can't use the same method on _'him'_. . . I suppose I'll have to keep trying."


End file.
